marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Avengers (MCCU)
The Avengers is the fifth movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCCU). Plot Loki encounters the Other a leader of a alien army, the Chitauri. The Other makes a deal to Loki, get the Tesseract for him and he'll give Loi command of his army to conquer the Earth. Inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. research facility, which is falling apart, the Tesseract opens a wormhole which lets Loki to Earth. Loki takes the Tesseract and mind controls Erik Selvig and a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Clay Quartermain. He escapes with the Tesseract and destroys the S.H.I.E.L.D. research facility. In response of the attack, Nick Fury reactivates the "Avengers Initiative". Clint Barton goes to Kolkata to recruit Bruce Banner to find to Tesseract through it gamma radiation. While Coulson visits Tony Stark by breaking into Stark Tower and asks him help find the Tesseract. Fury goes to a gym to visit Steve Rogers and give him the assignment of getting the Tesseract back of Loki. All accept the offers made by S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki is found in Germany to cause a distraction for the brainwashed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to steal iridium. Cap, Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Hawkeye confront Loki and bring him in. Whilst going back to the Helicarrier on a Quinjet, Thor breaks in and takes Loki to a forest. Iron Man follows Thor and attacks him, this leads into a battle between the two of them until Cap intervenes. Thor lunges at Cap with Mjölnir but his shield takes the blow. Then Thor agrees to take Loki to the Helicarrier. Back at the Helicarrier Loki is imprisoned in a glass cage designed to hold the Hulk. Fury tries to interrogate him but Loki remains quiet. Thor tells Loki's plan of opening a portal that would allow the Chitauri army to come through and attack and take over Earth. Stark starts a hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files. During this Danvers reverse interrogates Loki and she finds out that Loki wants the use the Hulk. Rogers finds out that Stark is up to and decides to investigate himself. Stark hacks finishes and Rogers comes back with a Hydra weapons. They find out that Phrase Two is using the Tesseract to make weapons. The group confront Fury with discovery, in which he tells that it was because of the Asgardians in New Mexico and the possibility of alien life. This cause a massive argument between the Avengers. During that Loki's brainwashed agents attack the Helicarrier and cripple one of their engines. This cause the lap to explode and Banner to fall to the level below, where he was trapped. Banner turns into the Hulk and runs through the Helicarrier. Until Thor fights Hulk, only to be outclassed in strength. A S.H.I.E.L.D. jet open fires at the Hulk to lure the Hulk away from Thor, only for the Hulk to leap at the jet a tear in apart. The jet explodes and sends the Hulk away the Helicarrier and lands inside a building. Cap and Iron Man try to repair the damaged engine but are interrupted by Loki's agents. Danvers and Barton hold off Loki's agents. Thor tries to stop Loki from escaping but is tricked by a illusion and is trapped inside the cage that trapped Loki. Coulson attempts to save Thor but is stabbed in the chest by Loki. The prison Thor is in is dropped out of the Helicarrier by Loki. Thor breaks free at the last second and lands in a field. Cap and Iron Man defeat Loki's agents and fix the engine but it causes serious damage to Stark's armor. Fury goes to Coulson and sees him die from his injury. Fury attempts to use Coulson's death to motivate the Avengers into working as a team. Stark and Rogers get into another argument. During their argument they realize that Loki using Stark Tower to open the portal. Banner wakes up naked in the middle of a destroyed building and sees a Security Guard, he asks him how many people he hurt. The Security Guard said none and throws him some pants. Thor walks up to Mjölnir and picks it up with lightning surrounding him. Rogers, Danvers and Barton suit up while Stark fixes his suit. Cap and Hawkeye aboard a Quinjet and follow Iron Man to Stark Tower. Stark gets there first and tries to stop to portal but fails. He then lands, takes off his suit and asks Loki if he wants a drink. Stark puts on his Mark VII bracelets. Whilst having a drink he goes he to Loki and Loki unsuccessfully tries to mind control him. After failing a few time Loki throws his out of a window, while falling the Mark VII armor connects to Stark. Then the portal opens. The Quinjets arrives carrying the rest of the Avengers but is shot down by Loki. Thor arrives and briefly fights Loki until he stabbed and Loki jumps off Stark Tower and lands on a Chitauri ship. Banner arrives on a motorcycle and meets up with the Avengers. Iron Man brings a Leviathan to them, so Banner turns into the Hulk and stops it. The Avengers battle the Chitauri while saving civilians. Hawkeye makes his way to Stark Tower and is about to close the portal until Stark say otherwise because their a nuclear missile coming towards them and he knows where to put it. Stark flies it through the portal but his suit power goes. Hawkeye closes the portal with Stark still free falling to Earth. Stark falls out just before the portal closes. The missile hits the mother ship and disables the rest of the Chitauri. The Hulk catches Stark and wakes him up. Thor returns Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard. Cast * Robert Downey Jr - Iron Man/Tony Stark * Chris Evans - Captain America/Steve Rogers * Samuel L Jackson - Nick Fury * Chris Hemsworth - Thor Odinson * Mark Ruffalo - Hulk/Bruce Banner * Yvonne Strahovski - Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers * Chris Pine - Hawkeye/Clint Barton * Tom Hiddleston - Loki Laufeyson * Paul Bettany - J.A.R.V.I.S. * Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson * Cobie Smulders - Maria Hill * Josh Duhamel - Clay Quartermain * Stellan Skarsgård - Erik Selvig * Gwyneth Paltrow - Pepper Potts * Maximiliano Hernández - Jasper Sitwell * Jerzy Skolimowski - Georgi Luchkov * Alexis Denisof - The Other Category:Avengers Franchise Category:The Avengers Franchise Category:PG-13 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCCU) Category:Wolverine Franchise Category:The Wolverine Franchise Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Franchise Category:Spider-Man Franchise Category:Iron Man Franchise Category:Captain America Franchise Category:Thor Franchise Category:Ant-Man Franchise Category:Wasp Franchise Category:Ant-Man and Wasp Franchise Category:Black Widow Franchise Category:Hawkeye Franchise Category:Black Widow and Hawkeye Franchise Category:Ms Marvel Franchise Category:Black Panther Franchise Category:Doctor Strange Franchise Category:Nova Franchise